wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znamię czterech/03
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ III. W pogoni za wyjaśnieniem. Holmes powrócił o wpół do szóstej. Był widocznie zadowolony i w doskonałym humorze. — Cała ta sprawa nie jest zbyt tajemniczą — oświadczył popijając herbatę, którą mu nalałem. — Widzę jedno tylko wyjaśnienie. — Jakie? Rozstrzygnąłeś już pan to zadanie? — Rozstrzygnąć — nie rozstrzygnąłem, lecz wykryłem pewien fakt, który nas może zaprowadzić na drogę właściwą. Przeglądając roczniki „Timesa,“ wyczytałem, że major Sholto, zamieszkały przy Wipper-Norwood, eks-wojskowy 34-go pułku strzelców bombajskich, zmarł 8-go kwietnia 1882 r. — Jestem może bardzo ograniczony, ale nie widzę, jaki to może mieć związek z tą sprawą. — Doprawdy? Dziwisz mnie pan. A więc słuchaj. Kapitan Morston znika. Jedyną osobą w Londynie, z którą utrzymywał stosunki, jest ów major Sholto. Lecz ten twierdzi, że nic nie wiedział o bytności swego przyjaciela w Londynie. W cztery lata potem umiera major Sholto. W tydzień po jego śmierci miss Morston otrzymuje prezent wielkiej wartości; powtarza się to co roku; wreszcie piszą do niej, że stała jej się krzywda. Do czego może się odnosić to słowo, jeśli nie do zniknięcia jej ojca? Co znaczą te podarki, przesyłane jej zaraz po śmierci majora Sholto? Ja tłómaczę to sobie w ten sposób, że spadkobierca owego majora zna tajemnicę śmierci Morstona i że poczuwa się do obowiązku odszkodowania jego córki. Czy możesz pan to objaśnić inaczej? — Byłoby to, coprawda, dziwne odszkodowanie, a i sposób dziwaczny. Dla czegóż ów spadkobierca pisze teraz, nie zaś przed laty sześciu? W liście wspomina o naprawieniu krzywdy. Ale jaką drogą? Niepodobna przypuścić, że ojciec miss Morston żyje, a oprócz jego śmierci, żadnej innej krzywdy nie doznała. Sherlock zamyślił się. — Oczywiście, że moje wyjaśnienie nie jest jeszcze zupełnem, lecz nasza wieczorna wyprawa uzupełni te braki. Czyś pan już gotów? Trzeba jechać. Wziąłem kapelusz i laskę wylaną ołowiem, bo zauważyłem, że Holmes wsuwa do kieszeni rewolwer, a zatem nasza wyprawa mogła być niebezpieczną. Weszła miss Morston, owinięta w ciemną zarzutkę. Była spokojną, tylko bladość świadczyła o wewnętrznem wzburzeniu. Z najzimniejszą krwią odpowiadała na pytania, które jej Sherlock zadawał. — Mój ojciec i major Sholto znali się na wyspie Audaman — rzekła — i jak zwykle się zdarza wśród Europejczyków, którzy spotykają się w krajach obcych, zawarli niebawem przyjaźń serdeczną. Mój ojciec wspominał o nim często w swoich listach. Znaleziono pomiędzy papierami nieboszczyka ojca dokument, którego nikt nie zrozumiał. Nie sądzę, aby ten dokument miał jaką wartość, przypuszczałam jednak, że zechcesz go pan zobaczyć i dla tego przyniosłam go. Oto jest. Holmes rozłożył papier i wygładził go na kolanie, potem przyjrzał mu się przez szkło powiększające. — Jest to papier indyjskiego wyrobu — rzekł. — Ten arkusz był przez długi czas przytwierdzony szpilkami do deski. Odrysowana na nim figura zdaje się by planem jakiegoś obszernego budynku, zawierającego wiele podwórzy, przejść, korytarzów i sieni. Tu nakreślono mały krzyżyk czerwonym atramentem, a po nad nim ołówkiem, który się już zatarł: „337 od lewej strony.“ Po przeciwnej stronie znajduje się ciekawy hieroglif w kształcie czterech krzyżów połączonych ze sobą. Obok pismem grubem, niewprawnem czytam słowa: „''Znamię czterech. Johathan Small, Mahomet Singh, Abdullah Khan, Dost Akbar.''“ Przyznaję, że nie mogę dostrzedz związku pomiędzy temi słowami a naszą sprawą. Ten dokument musi mieć jednak dużą doniosłość. Był przechowywany starannie w pugilaresie, gdyż obie strony są zarówno czyste. — Znaleźliśmy go istotnie w pugilaresie ojca. — Niechże go pani schowa, miss Morston, bo może nam być bardzo potrzebnym. Zaczynam przypuszczać, że to sprawa bardziej skomplikowana, niż w pierwszej chwili sądziłem. Muszę uporządkować swoje wnioski. Wsunął się wgłąb dorożki i przymknął oczy. Widziałem, że jego umysł pracuje. Rozmawialiśmy z panną Morston po cichu o naszej wyprawie i o jej możliwych skutkach, lecz nasz towarzysz pozostał milczącym do końca. Było to w wieczór wrześniowy, około siódmej, po dniu pochmurnym i mglistym. Nad miastem zawisła gęsta mgła. Latarnie gazowe płonęły światłem przyćmionem. Nie jestem wrażliwy z natury, byłem jednak bardzo wzruszony, a czułem, że i miss Morston doświadcza tych samych uczuć. Tylko Holmes był spokojny. Trzymał na kolanach otwarty notatnik i od czasu do czasu przy świetle latarni kreślił na nim jakąś cyfrę lub uwagę. Przed teatrem Lyceum były już tłumy. Długim szeregiem sunęły powozy prywatne i dorożki, wysiadali panowie we frakach i strojne damy. Zaledwieśmy doszli do trzeciego filaru, miejsca wyznaczonego na spotkanie, zbliżył się do nas mężczyzna niewielkiego wzrostu, w przebraniu dorożkarza. — Czy panowie towarzyszą miss Morston? — zapytał. — Ja jestem miss Morston, a ci dwaj panowie przybyli ze mną. Nasz interlokutor spojrzał na nas wzrokiem przenikliwym. — Przepraszam panią — rzekł — ale muszę zażądać od niej słowa, że ci dwaj jegomoście nie należą do policyi. — Upewniam pana słowem — odparła. Usłyszawszy to, zagwizdał przeciągle. Na ten sygnał podjechała dorożka, a on otworzył drzwiczki. Wsiedliśmy do wehikułu, on wskoczył na kozieł, woźnica zaciął konia i ruszyliśmy szybko. Położenie nasze było niezwykłe. Jechaliśmy, niewiadomo dokąd i niewiadomo po co. Albo cała ta sprawa była mistyfikacyą, albo też nasza podróż miała sprowadzić ważne skutki. Zachwycony byłem dzielnością miss Morston. Starałem się ją rozerwać, opowiadając jej epizody z mojej kampanii w Afganistanie, lecz coprawda sam byłem tak wzruszony, że plątałem się i bredziłem. Do dziś dnia twierdzi, żem jej mówił o karabinie, patrzącym na mnie z po za krzaków, i o tygrysie, z którego wystrzeliłem dwukrotnie. Z początku zdawałem sobie sprawę, gdzie jedziemy, lecz niebawem skutkiem mgły i mojej niedostatecznej znajomości Londynu, straciłem zupełnie kierunek. Stwierdzałem tylko, że przeprawa jest długa. Sherman Holmes rozglądał się i za każdą ulicą, zaułkiem lub przedmieściem nazwę ich wymieniał. — Rochester row, Vincent Square! Ach! jesteśmy na moście Yauxhall. Widzę połysk rzeki. Dorożka pędziła szybko. Byliśmy już na drugiem wybrzeżu. Zagłębiliśmy się w labirynt ulic. — Wordsworth road — wymieniał dalej nasz towarzysz — Priory road, Lark Hall lane, Stockwell place, Robert street, Cold Harbaur lane. Nasza wyprawa nie zwraca się ku wytwornym dzielnicom. Istotnie wjechaliśmy w brudne przedmieście, oświetlone tylko światłem, wychodzącem z szynków. Potem przesuwały się dwupiętrowe wille w malutkich ogródkach. Wreszcie dorożka zatrzymała się przed domem zupełnie ciemnym. Otaczające go budynki wydawały się także puste. Zaledwieśmy jednak zapukali do drzwi, wyszedł służący Indyanin w żółtym turbanie na głowie. Ta sylwetka wschodnia, ukazująca się na progu domu londyńskiego, wydała nam się dziwaczną. — Sahib czeka — oznajmił Indyanin piskliwie. — Wprowadź tych panów Khitmugar, wprowadź zaraz.